ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
LoveShine
'''LoveShine '''is a crossover Japanese-American television series. It will feature the characters from Love Live! School idol project and Love Live! Sunshine!! The series celebrates Love Live's tenth anniversary. Cast Japanese * Emi Nitta as Honoka Kousaka * Yoshino Nanjou as Eli Ayase * Aya Uchida as Kotori Minami * Suzuko Mimori as Umi Sonoda * Riho Iida as Rin Hoshizora * Pile as Maki Nishikino * Aina Kusuda as Nozomi Toujou * Yurika Kubo as Hanayo Koizumi * Sora Tokui as Nico Yazawa, Cocoro Yazawa, Cocoa Yazawa, and Cotarou Yazawa * Anju Inami as Chika Takami * Rikako Aida as Riko Sakurauchi * Nanaka Suwa as Kanan Matsuura * Arisa Komiya as Dia Kurosawa * Shuka Saitou as You Watanabe * Aika Kobayashi as Yoshiko Tsushima * Kanako Takatsuki as Hanamaru Kunikida * Aina Suzuki as Mari Ohara * Ai Furihata as Ruby Kurosawa * Nao Touyama as Yukiho Kousaka * ??? as Honoka Kousaka's mother * ??? as Honoka Kousaka's father * Ayane Sakura as Alisa Ayase * ??? and ??? as Eli Ayase's brothers * Noriko Hidaka as Principal Minami * ??? as Umi Sonoda's father * ??? as Rin Hoshizora's mother * Kikuko Inoue as Maki Nishikino's mother * ??? as Maki Nishikino's father * ??? as Hanayo Koizumi's mother * Kotono Mitsuishi as Nico Yazawa's mother * ??? as Chika Takami's mother * Kana Asumi as Shima Takami * Kanae Itou as Mito Takami * Anna Mugiho as Shiitake * Nana Mizuki as Riko Sakurauchi's mother * ??? as Kanan Matsuura's grandfather * ??? as Kanan Matsuura's fan * ??? as Mrs. Kurosawa * ??? as You Watanabe's father * ??? as Yoshiko Tsushima's mother * Megu Sakuragawa as Kira Tsubasa * Maho Matsunaga as Erena Toudou * Ayuru Ouhashi as Anju Yuuki * Asami Tano as Sarah Kazuno * Hinata Satou as Leah Kazuno Episodes # Our Sparkling Sensation Begins! - Muse and Aqours begin their adventures together. # Genderbended - The girls see a portal, when they got into it, there was their own male genderbent selves, and the girls form a crush on them and they try to win their hearts. # The American Girl - Mari does her own live performance. # Girls Night Out Chapter 1: Printemps - Honoka Kousaka, Kotori Minami, and Hanayo Koizumi go on a girls night out and they perform Pure girls project on-stage. # Girls Night Out Chapter 2: BiBi - Eli Ayase, Maki Nishikino, and Nico Yazawa go on a girls night out and they perform Love Novels on-stage. # Girls Night Out Chapter 3: lily white - Umi Sonoda, Rin Hoshizora, and Nozomi Toujou go on a girls night out and they perform A-NO-NE-GA-N-BA-RE! on-stage. # Girls Night Out Chapter 4: CYaRon! - Chika Takami, You Watanabe, and Ruby Kurosawa go on a girls night out and they perform Genki Zenkai DAY! DAY! DAY! on-stage. # Girls Night Out Chapter 5: AZALEA - Kanan Matsuura, Dia Kurosawa, and Hanamaru Kunikida go on a girls night out and they perform Torikoriko PLEASE!! on-stage. # Girls Night Out Chapter 6: Guilty Kiss - Riko Sakurauchi, Yoshiko Tsushima, and Mari Ohara go on a girls night out and they perform Strawberry Trapper on-stage. # Girls Night Out: The Final Chapter - Muse and Aqours go on a girls night out and they perform Darenimo Yume o Teikyou Suru (Deliver the Dream to Everyone) on-stage. Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Japanese-American Category:Japanese series Category:American TV shows Category:2020 Category:TV-14 Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Musicals Category:Love Live Category:Love Live Sunshine Category:Alivia Champ's Ideas Category:User:The One Who Is Interested In Idols Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover series Category:Crossover Television series Category:Crossover television series